Trajectory control profiles are often used by a control system to position a control object. Such profiles generally define a desired seek trajectory for the control object as the object is moved from an initial position to a destination position.
If the control object has a substantial non-zero initial velocity at the beginning of the seek, however, the control system may not be able to adequately follow the associated profile(s). This may result in overall loss of control, excessive settle time, and/or the undesired excitation of system resonances.